Mirajane's plans
by Allinovember12
Summary: Mirajane and Cana work together to get people in fairy tail together. They also end up getting people from other guilds together. Summary sucks. Rated t to be safe. This is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy: Mira can I get a strawberry milkshake

Mira: sure

Cana: let's play truth or dare

Mira: yes we all should

Lucy: no

Cana: are you afraid

Lucy: no, ok fine I'll play

Mira: ok everyone playing get here now

Natsu: I'm all fired up * smiles at Lucy *

Grey: I'm ready let's go

Juvia: Juvia is ready if it means she'll get to kiss Grey-sama

Grey: on second thought maybe I won't i think I said I had something important today

Mira: * gives Grey a death glare * sit down now

Grey: fine

Cana: ok Lucy truth or dare

Lucy: truth

Cana: is it true that you have a crush on grey * Juvia looks at Lucy wanting to kill her if she says yes *

Lucy: no, I only think of him as a brother

Cana : I thought Juvia was about to kill you

Lucy: ok Juvia truth or dare

Juvia : dare Juvia chooses dare

Lucy : kiss Grey for 1 minute

Grey: Lucy are you serious

Juvia: are you ready Grey-sama * kisses him *

Juvia : natsu truth or dare

Natsu : dare

Juvia : kiss Lucy for a minute

Lucy: no no no * blushes madly * no I can't

Natsu : Lucy you aren't going to die * grabs her and kisses her *

Mira : yes * runs to lucy as she faints * you two are to perfect couple


	2. Chapter 2

** hey it's alli here how did you like my first chapter**

** lucy: I can't believe you made me kiss natsu**

** Juvia : Juvia can't believe she kissed Grey-sama**

**anyways let's get on with the story**

Lucy: what just happened? Did I really kiss Natsu?

Mira: yes you really did kiss Natsu. Well he kissed you technically

Natsu: what's wrong Lucy didn't you like it and it was only a dare. Why are you getting so upset about it?

Lucy: maybe,because it was my first kiss.

Mira: even better you guys are in love but your both too stubborn to admit it.

Lucy: what who said that I liked him

Mira: you just did

Natsu: is this true Lucy and what does like and love mean?

Lucy: it means that you care for someone deeply

Mira: yes that is exactly what it means and don't you care for Lucy deeply

Natsu: of course she is my nakama. * whole guild face palms * what?

Mira: love means caring for someone that is more then nakama

natsu: I guess I like Lucy more then nakama * face palms * so that's what Igneel meant about a mate

Lucy : what * faints again *

Lisanna : Natsu are you sure she is your mate could there be anyone else?

Natsu: no, I, can't think of anybody

Lisanna: ok * starts crying and runs out of the guild *

Mira : she'll get over it soon don't worry we can't make you love her

lucy: ok I really need to stop fainting. * turns to Mira * can get make strawberry milkshake please?


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL **

* * *

Chapter 3

one week after truth or dare

Mira: I wonder why Lucy hasn't come back in a week. I bet Natsu is worried sick about her.

Lisanna: I should be natsu's mate not that b*tch she doesn't deserve him only I do... * Elfman puts his hand over her mouth.

Elfman: you should be happy for Natsu. He found his mate. He is manly.

Lisanna: he should be with me.

Mira: he should be with the person he loves

Lisanna: * starts yelling to where everyone in the guild can hear her * I will make Natsu love me even if I have to kill Lucy.

Mira: Freed can you help me

Freed: sure what do you need

Mira: lock Lisanna inside your runes to where she is unable to get out

Freed: ok * starts writing out the runes * ok I'm done

Mira: thanks Freed

* natsu walks in holding Lucy's hand *

Lisanna: you b*tch you had to have brainwashed him I'm supposed to be his mate not you. Your a f*cking b*tch. You took him away from me. * Lucy starts crying and runs off Natsu walks toward Lisanna *

Natsu: I don't care who you are but if anyone upsets or hurts my mate they will be punished. If anyone's the f*cking b*tch here it's you.

* Natsu runs off after lucy*

* * *

**Alli: cool isn't it?**

**Lisanna: shut up b*tch **

**Alli: just remember who is in control of this story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alli: hey minna! Chapter four is here!**

**Lucy: I'm scared **

**Natsu: don't be she won't touch you **

**Alli: ok on with this story.**

* * *

chapter 4

**Lucy: I'm scared what should I do. I know she can't have Natsu but I'm still worried and sad. I wanted to be friends with Lisanna.**

**Natsu: you shouldn't be worried, sad, or scared. I won't let her touch or see you**

**Lucy: thanks**

**Natsu: let's go back to the guild Lisanna has to apologize for what she said.**

**Lucy: ok let's go**

***time skip* at the guild**

**Lisanna: I'm not going to apologize to her. Why should I she took my Natsu away. **

**Mira: he is not yours**

**Lisanna: he will be soon**

**Mira: if a dragonslayers mate dies they die.**

**Lisanna: I will become his new mate**

**Mira: dragonslayers only get one mate for life and he chose Lucy**

**natsu: we're back**

**Lisanna: my Natsu is back minna. Yay.**

**Natsu: shut up. I will never be yours and you will never be mine.**

**Lucy: I wanted to be friends but I guess we can't because you would try to kill me every chance you got**

**Mira: Lisanna you need to get over Natsu**

*then some people from sabertooth,blue pegasus! and lamia scale came in.*

** Rogue: the magic council is hosting a big event for our four guilds.**

** Sting: it will be Friday **

**Yukino: the reason for this event is the magic council wants all of us to bond and become friends. **

** Hibiki: we will see you there **

**Mira: wait why did all of you come**

** Lyon: we have different reasons**

** Eve: we will see you there bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* time skip * at the event

mira: isn't this exciting?

lucy: it's ok, I hope Natsu doesn't destroy everything.

Natsu: hey, I'm right here and I have feelings too

Lucy: every time we go on a mission you destroy something

Lisanna:* wraps her arms around Natsu's waist* if I were there Natsu wouldn't destroy anything.

Natsu: * removes Lisanna's arms* DO NOT TOUCH ME. I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU, I COULD HAVE BUT YOU RUINED IT BY THREATENING TO KILL LUCY.* turns towards Grey and Juvia.* hey ice brain no PDA"

Grey: shut the f*ck up now.

Mira: we're here, minna.

* everyone stares at the huge building in front of them.*

Lucy: Are we waiting for Christmas? Let's go.

* time skip* the event

Lucy: this is amazing

Lisanna: Let's get drunk.

Natsu: no your not, because you'll try to seduce me.

Lucy: HE IS MINE AND I AM HIS. GOT IT. WE ARE MATES AND WE WILL ALWAYS BE MATES. CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT IT AND FIND SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY LOVES YOU.

Lisanna: Natsu I love you and you love me. Dump Lucy and make her your ex-mate and make me your new mate

Natsu: yeah*Lisanna does a happy dance* wait you didn't let me finish.

Lisanna: finish then

Natsu: YEAH... NO YOU FUCKING BITCH. NO ONE TALKS TO MY LUCY THAT WAY. GOT IT.

* * *

**ALLI: I know this chapter is short. Sorry, minna. I was wondering do you guys want shorter chapters everyday or longer chapters twice a week? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy: this is so much fun

Natsu: hell yeah it is

Lucy: don't destroy anything* sting sneaks up and grabs her from Natsu*

Sting: what are you doing with ash brain. You'll be better off with me

Lucy: LUCY KICK

Sting: what was that for?

Lucy: taking me from my mate.

Sting: I didn't think Natsu had the guts to do that.

Yukino: Sting sometimes I wonder why I said I'd become your mate* looks at Lucy* hello Lucy-San.

Lucy: hello, and please just call me Lucy.* leaves them and goes to find Natsu

Yukino: ok* turns to Sting* punishment time.

TIME SKIP NEAR LISANNA

Lisanna: ok everyone I have an announcement.* everyone shuts up and stares* I have found the love of my life and his name is ...

Lucy: it had better not be Natsu. You are ruining friendships because of him. You need to get over him.

Lisanna: get your head out of your a*s and look at who's next to me.

* * *

**cliffhanger.**

**Who do you think Lisanna likes? Find out in the next chapter tomorrow. I will now try to post chapters everyday.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy: you've got to be kidding me. Mira is gonna freak out.

Lisanna: why

Lucy: * points at Mira crying*

Lisanna: Mira you like Laxus too.

( a/n: this is going to end bad, maybe.)

Freed:* runs to Mira* Laxus why did you do this. Mira is the kindest girl I know and you break her heart. I will never forgive this.

Mira: I don't like Laxus. I was crying tears of joy. I knew that you secretly liked Laxus, but pretended to like Natsu and held a grudge against Lucy to help hide the truth. I do like someone though.

Lucy: who? Mira you have to tell me. I'm sure, that if it is someone in our guild they'll like you the same way.

Mira: it..it's...Freed.

Freed:*faints*

Laxus:* goes into shock*

Lucy:* faints and is caught by Natsu who is laughing at them*

Mira: Natsu this isn't funny. Ok, it is a little funny. Oh Mavis. This is funny but bad this even made Laxus go into shock.

Freed:* starts to get up* is this true Mira?

Mira: yes I like* Freed kisses her* you

Lyon: we're is my beloved Juvia?

Mira: she is most likely making out with Grey right now. Oh, their a couple now.

Lyon: I think I just died.

Grey: stop over reacting you'll find someone who loves you as you do to them.

Lisanna: I did the same thing sort of, because of love. It confused my brain.

Mira: see there are other people who went though the same thing that your going thought right now.

Lyon: I guess it does help that I'm not alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lisanna: Lyon, why don't you try talking to Cheila or Jenny. I think they might like your personality.

Jenny: what are you saying about me?

Lucy: Lyon would like to get to know you better. He really likes you.* Jenny faints*

Lyon: I scared the girl away

Lisanna: no you didn't she is overwhelmed by the situation.

Jenny: ok, are you sure he wants to get to know me.

Lucy: yes we're sure.

Jenny: I can't believe this.* she secretly has a crush on Lyon* this has to be a fantasy.

Lucy: this is real

Laxus:* returned from his shocked state* is the " get everyone here together event", Lisanna?

Lisanna: this is happening naturally. People are just coming to us with problems. Wait, let me rephrase that. People are coming to us with love problems.

Laxus: why now? Can't we just have fun and let people fall in love, in peace?

Lucy: NO, ARE YOU TRYING TO STOP MIRA FROM MATCHMAKING? SHE LOVES DOING THAT.

Natsu: Lucy calm down

Lucy: Laxus wants Mira to stop doing what she does best. Well, except her satan soul.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

( it's the last chapter but I will post the epilogue tomorrow) :(

LUCY'S POV

Lucy: everyone has found someone. Elfman and Evergreen finaly admitted their feeling to each other, that was funny. I think Ever turned him into stone after that.

Natsu: she did! It was funny. Even Jellal showed up. He took Erza with him.

Lucy: Jellal might be dead then* I imagined what Erza would do to him, it was scary*

Lisanna: Mirajane is fan girling over every couple. Freed looks uncomfortable standing there while Mira go crazy.

Mira: don't they look cute together?* she said pointing at Rogue and Kagura. ( a/n: I almost fainted writing that part about Rogue x Kagura.)

Lyon: * starts striping and Grey joins in*

Grey: stop copying me.

Lyon: you started after me

Cana: let's all have a drinking contest!

Mira: everyone has to join

Lucy: this is gonna end bad.

Erza: I back, what is going on?

Lucy: drinking contest

Erza: I will defeat Cana this time. I won't get drunk.

Lucy: yeah, it's definitely gonna end bad.

Levy: Lu-chan join in let's all have fun.

Gajeel: come on Bunny Girl

Lucy: ok fine!

* * *

**Alli: do you guys think this is gonna end badly?**

**The epilogue is going to be fun to write.**

**the epilogue is going to be 1,000 words or more.**


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue part 1

Lucy: where am I?* she looks around an unknown room, then she looks down at herself. She was naked. She looked and saw Natsu next to her.* kyaaaa!

Natsu: oh, hey Luce. How are you?

Lucy: what the hell? I'm freaking out over here if it isn't obvious. Where are we? What happened last night?!

Natsu: you were drunk and forced me to do "stuff" with you. We are in the hotel.

Loke:* appears* what the fuck did you do to Lucy?

Natsu: stuff

Loke: why you. You would be dead if Lucy wasn't your mate.* turns to Lucy* How could you do this to me? I love you Lucy.

Lucy: you shouldn't say stuff like that.* points at Natsu* your gonna get hurt, kyaa, I'm naked* she remembered she had nothing covering her.*

Loke: why should I be afraid? And I have seen you naked before.

Lucy: saying stuff like that, and you pervert! I'm taking a bath

Natsu: I'm gonna join in too.

Lucy: fine Natsu. Bye, Loke. Forced gate closure

WITH MIRAJANE AND FREED

Freed: you set this up didn't you* they were laying in bed*

Mirajane: part of it.

Freed: what part was least expected?

Mirajane: us.

Freed: why?

Mirajane: I didn't think you like me

Freed: i don't like you I love you

Mirajane:* faints*

Freed: Mira, Mira, MIRA!

WITH GREY AND JUVIA

Juvia: Juvia can't believe Grey-sama did that to Juvia

Grey: just Grey please.

Juvia: but Juvia likes to call you Grey-sama.

Grey: I don't like it.

Juvia: why don't you like it?

Grey: I liked it When you screamed my name. You only said Grey. I liked it wait no, I loved it * he kissed her.*

Juvia: Juvia loves it when you kiss her.

WITH LISANNA AND LAXUS

Laxus: why didn't you drink?

Lisanna: I was given strict orders not to drink.

Laxus: by who?

Lisanna: Mira. She didn't want me raped.

Laxus: I would've kicked the guys ass if he got near you.

Lisanna: I know you would've done that, but you were drunk last night and you did try to take advantage of me.

Laxus: did I?

Lisanna: No, I wanted it.

Laxus: oh

WITH GAJEEL AND LEVY

Levy: I'm glad you waited 'til I was ready to do it.

Gajeel: I'm just trying to be nice, Shrimp. Gihi.

Levy: your sweet and badass. I didn't those to could go together.

Gajeel: I guess I'm just that awesome. Gihi.

Levy: what's with the Gihi?

Gajeel: its how I laugh, Shrimp.

* * *

**Alli: I have decided to divide this in to parts. There will be two to three part to the epilogue.**


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue part.2

A week later

Lucy: what that fuck! I'm pregnant. Natsu your gonna die.

Natsu: you couldn't live with out me.

Grey: shit, Natsu's a father before I am. Juvia!

Mira: * faints and is caught by Freed*

Freed: how many women got pregnant at the event?!

Lucy: what do you mean?

Freed: Mira and you are both pregnant

Juvia: Juvia is too.

Cana: shit, does that mean I can't drink beer?

Lucy: with who

Rogue: with me.

Grey: when did you get here? And why?

Rogue: I came to see my mate.

Cana: I'm pregnant. That means I can't drink beer. I'm gonna die! I can't live without it.

Lucy: I'm kind of glad. No more drinking contests for me.

Natsu: where is Happy?

Happy: I'm here.* he was standing with Wendy and Romeo*

Lucy: Wendy do you have something to say to us.

Wendy:imdatingRomeo

Lucy: What?!

wendy: I am dating Romeo

carla: hell no, pardon me, I mean, no i will not allow it.

Romeo: please? I'll be good to her. I swear.

Carla: if you aren't good to her, expect to be dead the next second.

Romeo: o..o..o...ok

Happy: you better Treat Wendy right.

Carla: that's so sweet, it makes me like you even more.

Happy* faints*

Carla: Tom cat still does that even though we've been going out for five months.

Lucy/Wendy: WHAT THE, ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Carla: yes.


	12. Chapter 12 final chapter

epilogue part 3

15 YEARSLATER

Lucy: I still can't believe you got me pregnant.

Natsu: I'm not that clueless and dense!

Nashi: mommy, why are you and daddy fighting?

Lucy: We weren't fighting.

Natsu: We were. Don't let her fool you. * starts running away while Lucy chases him.*

Lucy: Get back here, you bastard!

Nashi: what does bast...* Lucy puts her hand over Nashi's mouth.*

Lucy: Little girls shouldn't say stuff like that, ok.

Nashi: ok. Can I go see Ice Princess now?

Lucy: Natsu! Why you... It hip thought I told you to call him be his real name. I don't want Nashi to have bad manners.

Natsu: ok. I'll stop. Anyways, let's go see Ice... I mean Gray.

Nashi: Yay! I get to see Ur. (Ur is a guy)

Natsu: Nashi, do you like Ur?

Nashi: what! No! Why would I, we're just friends!

Lucy: someone is in denial.

Natsu: shit. I thought you liked Laxus's son, Makarov(the third master made him)

Nashi: I hate him. I'm gowing to beat him one day. He'll be sorry for calling me Blondie. I want to beat Sting's daughter too. They always call me dumb, because I'm a blonde.

Lucy: So you do like Ur.

Natsu: Why does he have to be Ice Princess's child?

TIMESKIP THE GUILD

Ur: Hey Nashi.

Nashi: H...h..hi Ur

Natsu: I swear, if you try to hurt my daughter I swear you'll be dead within a second or less.

Lucy: Be nice! Natsu quit being an asshole. He is perfect for our daughter.

Ur: what's going on?

Grey: flame-brain did you just threaten my child?!

Juvia: Love-Rival

Lucy: I love Natsu. I am in love with Natsu. I think of Gray as a brother. I've been married to him for 15 years now!

Juvia: It was a joke, ok.

Lucy: Not a good one

Natsu: Luce, I love you too. Can I kill Gray? He has been annoying lately.

Juvia: don't kill him.

Gray: he won't. Luce won't allow it.

Master: what the hell?! I'm trying to sleep. It is only 8 o'clock in the morning. I'm also old so, I need sleep.

Nashi: we were about to make some confessions, but our parents interrupted us.

Mira: Let's play truth or dare!

Lucy: not this again.


	13. Chapter 13

**hey minna!**

**Ok I have finally finished this! I have a question.**

**Do you guys want a sequel?**

**I can't decide.**


End file.
